1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of ammunition feed devices for a weapon and, in particular, that of devices enabling the links to be separated from one another upon exiting the weapon after the ammunition has been fired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ammunition fired from medium caliber (caliber of between 20 mm and 50 mm) weapons are generally assembled on link chains or belts. These belts enable the introduction of the ammunition into the weapon to be facilitated. The ammunition is stored in rounds in a magazine with its belt. The belt enables it to be conducted to the weapon following feed channels. The feed system of the weapon also brings each round one after the other until it faces the weapon chamber where the correctly positioned round is extracted from its belt to be fired.
The round of ammunition may be extracted from its link upon entering the weapon and then be taken up by the weapon before being chambered. The belt thereafter exits the weapon after being relieved of its ammunition.
In certain weapon systems, namely systems mounted on a turret and for which there is a problem of space inside the turret, it is necessary for the link belts to be evacuated to the outside of the turret or else for them to be stored in the turret in the smallest space possible.
However, the link belts are still linked together and clump to form blocks integral with the turret, which can hinder the implementation of the turret.
Different devices have been perfected to enable the separation of the different links of the belt upon exiting the weapon or the turret.
Naturally, any solution for a link separation device will be specific to the architecture of the link belt.
The invention more particularly relates to a device intended to separate the links of a belt in which the links are mounted able to pivot angularly with respect to one another, a relative pivoting position of one link with respect to the adjacent one enabling the first to be unhooked.
Such a link belt structure is well known to someone skilled in the art and described namely by NATO standard STANAG n°4173 for ammunition of 25×137 mm caliber.
FIG. 1a thus shows two links M1, M2 of such a belt, separated from one another, whereas FIG. 1b shows these links assembled.
We see that each link incorporates a median stirrup 1 and two lateral stirrups 2. Each stirrup is partially cylindrical in shape so as to receive a round of ammunition. The median stirrup 1 of link M2 incorporates circular ribs 3 that cooperate with circular grooves 4 on the lateral stirrups 2 of link M1.
Thus, as can be seen in FIG. 1b when links M1 and M2 are assembled, the median stirrup of one is positioned between the lateral stirrups of the other and a relative pivoting of M1 with respect to M2 is made possible by the cooperation of the ribs 3 with the grooves 4.
Belts of links are thus formed that are sufficiently flexible to allow them to be conducted through the channels in the weapon.
When the ammunition is put into position in the belt, it does not prevent the links from pivoting with respect to one another, but acts rather as a hinge and link between the lateral stirrups of one link and the median stirrup of the adjacent link and this whatever the curvature of the belt.
However, when the ammunition has been removed, it is possible for the links to be separated after having made them to pivot until they have reached the correct angular position with respect to one another, thus enabling them to be removed from the belt.
Patent FR-2849498 proposes a link separation device in which an elastic tab is positioned below the point at which the belt exits the weapon. This tab is intended, by guiding the exiting link upwards, to make it pivot with respect to the following link thereby enabling the links to be separated from one another.
This device is intended to ensure the separation of the links for a weapon system that incorporates a feed system for two different types of ammunition (piercing ammunition and explosive ammunition). These weapon systems are well known; they incorporate two separate feed channels. The links exit from two different exit points.
Patent FR-2849498 schematically shows these two link exit points. The links that exit in the lower part are oriented with their lateral and median stirrups open to the top. They are not able to pivot naturally through the action of gravity and specific means such as those described in FR-2849498 must be provided to separate the links.
The links that exit in the upper part are oriented downwards with their lateral and median stirrups open to the bottom. The effect of gravity naturally leads the exiting link to pivot with respect to the following one when it is no longer supported by the feed channel. Thus, patent FR-2849498 proposes to allow the links to separate by themselves through the simple effect of gravity. A simple guidance channel is provided to guide the links away from the weapon and to allow them to separate at a distance.
However this solution incorporates drawbacks.
There is noted in fact the simple natural releasable of the links from one another by gravity is not reliable. Rubbings inter links are present and are different from one link to an another. The separation is not automatic from the outside of the links out of the guidance channel. Moreover the effect of the gravity forces upon the links depends on the firing sight of the weapon. There is then a problem with respect to the liability of the unlinking when the gravity effect is used in order to separate the links.
Lastly, the device known by FR-2849498 incorporates a substantial channel length which encumbers the area dedicated to the evacuation of the links, both for the upper part evacuation and the lower part evacuation.
There is a non-negligible risk of forming a clump of links that will obstruct the unlinking or evacuation of the links. In fact, when a link remains attached to its adjacent one, the latter is no longer able to pivot since its pivoting capacity is reduced. This results in the exiting of belts with the links still attached, thereby braking the exiting of the belt and leading to a blockage of the weapon.